There is conventionally known a developing device including a developing roller and a supply roller for supplying a developer to the developing roller. More specifically, the developing roller includes a rotation shaft made of metal and a hollow cylindrical rubber portion for covering an outer peripheral surface of the rotation shaft. The rubber portion has a uniform wall thickness along an axial direction of the rotation shaft.